


Don't Give Up

by Walsingham



Category: Josh Groban (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let me tell you a story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up

   I would like to tell you a story.

   A story about a girl whose life was changed forever when she discovered another world.

 

***

   Unfortunately, the girl in this story was always put second. To her best friend, she was second to her own sister. To her parents, she was their second daughter. After years of being treated this way by everyone, she began to believe it. So used was she to being told she would never amount to anything, she stopped trying.

   She took to spending her spare time in her room, the door closed to the real world. Sometimes she would read one of the few books on her bedside table, but mostly she would sit at her desk, trawling through songs for hours, searching. For what, she didn't know. She didn't even know why, just that she had to keep looking.

   Everyday, as she sat down at her desk, she thought, _maybe today will be the day_. And every night, she would go to bed thinking, _maybe I'll find it tomorrow_.

   By now, she was starting to realise something about always being second. The way her friends at school talked confused her. It certainly didn't seem like they were second. She tried to ask her friends about it, but they didn't know what she was talking about. She realised that it wasn't normal to be second, that there was something wrong. It made her think.

_It's me. I have to earn mum and dad's love. I don't deserve to be first place, yet._

   So she tried to earn it. Her search for that one song stopped, and she filled her spare time with school work and after school activities like band, but nothing worked. Being second was all she had ever known, and she couldn't get past it.

   She stopped studying and quit band, replacing them with hours of nothing except lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling.

   It was in one of these empty hours when a pile of abandoned text books fell and hit the ground, revealing a laptop underneath. Startled by the noise, she sat up and looked at her desk. Remembering her search for the song, she swung her legs off the bed, stood up, and made her way over to the desk. Sweeping papers and books aside, she sat in the chair and booted up her laptop. Soon, she was lost in a familiar world, listening to song after song, a long absent glimmer of hope in her eyes. _Today is the day_ , she thought.

   And it was.

   As she scrolled through another list of songs, one second from the bottom caught her eye.

 

_'You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)' - Josh Groban_

   Shivers ran up and down her spine as she clicked the little 'play' symbol.

   The effect was immediate. The song filled her head and heart, sweeping through her veins. Each note, beat and syllable was perfect. And how could she even _begin_ to describe his voice!

   She had found the song.

   She looked out of the window beside her desk in awe. The world outside looked clean and new and _bright_. A rare smile lit up her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually smiled. Closing her eyes, she made a promise to herself.

_Wherever I must go, whatever I must do, I will find this man, Josh Groban, and, from the bottom of my heart to the top of my head, I will thank him._

 

***

   This is a story.

   A story about a girl whose life was changed forever when she discovered another world.

   That girl sat down and wrote a story.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy I…_

_I will lift it for you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to be heard_

_If silence keeps you I…_

_I will break it for you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you're lost inside I…_

_I'll be there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you I…_

_I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood_

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_You are loved_

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_Don't give up_

_Every one needs to be heard_

_You are loved_

_\- 'You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)' by Josh Groban_

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.


End file.
